


Nostalgia

by yeojasamho



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojasamho/pseuds/yeojasamho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nostalgia is denial; denial of the painful present"<br/>- Midnight in Paris</p><p>Nostalgia (näˈstaljə, nə-) : "a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations" - New Oxford American Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jaehyo/OC
> 
> Rating: PG-13 
> 
> Genre: Angst, Romance 
> 
> Type: One-Shot/Drabble-ish 
> 
> Summary: On an ordinary day, Jaehyo remembers his previous relationship. 
> 
> A/N: This is in the same AU as my fic "Just A Feeling" just so everyone knows.

Jaehyo wakes up to the sound of Jiho's voice, telling him to get out of bed and get ready for the day's schedule. Take a shower, get dressed, and get in the car are the first things he thinks of as he mechanically gets ready. He checks his phone and sees the time and hardly any messages. Even if a year had passed, he still suddenly thought of her. Of Juhyun. 

He wonders why of all days, he thinks about her today. She's supposedly the last thing he should be thinking of, he figures. It was months since they last spoke, and he only hears about her from Luhan, his friend and the EXO member whom he knows Juhyun's also close to. She belongs to a small company anyway.

He closes his eyes in the van, in an attempt to sleep once more, partly shutting out the chatter his bandmates make until they get to the salon. Jaehyo opens one eye, and looks out the window. The van passes by a park and Jaehyo remembers the secret dates he had with Juhyun while they were together. He could proudly say that he had been a good boyfriend to her. He treated her well, but it was just the constant separation that made them break. 

He remembers how she would ruffle up his hair, saying that it was sexy when he pushed it back. He remembers the big smile on her face whenever he surprises her at their company. He remembers their dates at the local movie theater, disguising themselves while they walk out in the open. 

He remembers it all. How they first met, how their first kiss happened, how their first date was like. He remembers how much he loved her. 

He sits in the makeup chair and looks at himself in the mirror. Not much has changed, his hair was back to his dark color, and he still thinks he looked good. His phone buzzes and he sees a message from Naeun, the Apink member and his girlfriend as well as Taemin's wife in that "We Got Married" show. 'I miss you, see you soon' it says, and Jaehyo smiles to himself as he pockets his phone. 

But even that makes him remember Juhyun. He stands up and decides to take a walk down the halls of the station, bowing to his fellow idols, seniors and juniors alike. He still feels a little strange when some groups he sees call him sunbae, but he eventually shrugs it off, knowing that he'll get used to it. 

Jaehyo passes by more waiting rooms and he sighs, partly wishing that Juhyun's group, Yeosin, be promoting at the same timeframe as they are. He sees a glimpse of red-orange hair in one waiting room and Jaehyo's heart stops for a little bit until he reads the sign with the group's name on the door. It wasn't Yeosin, and most especially, it wasn't Juhyun. 

He comes back to see Jiho asking him why he's got a rather serious expression on his face. Jaehyo just shakes his head and passes it off as not getting enough sleep to ease the worries of the younger male. He finds it absurd to even compare Naeun to Juhyun at this point, and he knows he's not supposed to in the first place. But nostalgia hits and he finds himself thinking about how Juhyun was to him all over again.


End file.
